


Až se to bude počítat

by Rapidez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Entendre, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidez/pseuds/Rapidez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CZ překlad. Drarry. Takový kratičký ficlet pro zasmání.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Až se to bude počítat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When It Counts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29203) by Alisanne. 



Harry to zkusil olíznout.

 

„Draco...“ zakňoural a nakrabatil obličej.

 

Draco protočil oči. „Slíbil jsi to, Pottere. Copak není tvé slovo zákonem? Co se stalo s tvou nebelvírskou čestností a poctivostí?“

 

„Doprdele s tebou.“

 

Draco se šibalsky usmál. „Až později. Ale teď zpátky k tomuhle. Ano... přesně tak. Pořádně to vycucni. Mmmm, já vím, že máš plnou pusu, ale chce to jen cvik. Pak už ti to půjde skoro samo.“

 

Harrymu se tak akorát nadavovalo.

 

„Ale no tak, Harry, slíbil jsi, že to spolkneš.“ Draco se nadšeně usmíval, oči mu zářily, tváře měl zrudlé. Harry to vážně chtěl udělat, ale jednoduše to nedokázal. Po dalším chabém pokusu konečně vyplivnul všechnu tu nechutnou slanou hmotu.

 

„Promiň.“

 

„Já věděl, že to nebudeš schopný udělat!“ zaradoval se Draco. Natáhnul se pro ústřici a vtáhnul ji do úst. Slastně zavrněl, když mu sklouzla krkem do žaludku. „Lahůdka,“ pochválil si a vybraně si osušil ústa ubrouskem.

 

Harry zrudnul. „Promiň. Já to vážně nedokážu sníst. Ale slibuji,“ prohlásil lstivě, „že až se to bude počítat, tak polknu.“


End file.
